


Чему быть, того не миновать

by Youku_Toshiku_Shiery



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery/pseuds/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вселенная, в которой Адам и Томми по-прежнему музыканты, но совсем не знаменитости.<br/>автор - Youku Toshiku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чему быть, того не миновать

[ ](http://www.picshare.ru/view/847929/)

В техасском городе Остин – довольно крупном по меркам штата – находится бесчисленное множество кафе, баров и разного рода придорожных забегаловок. В каждом втором из них вам покажут столик, «за которым сидел сам Тарантино», или предложат особый коктейль «Планета страха», и почти в каждом хоть сколько-то уважающем себя заведении несколько мексиканцев в грязноватых пончо и огромных шляпах будут играть «Malaguena salerosa». Здесь так сильны мексиканские корни, что приезжающих из других штатов американцев презрительно называют «иностранцами», а на концерты «Chingon» ходят охотнее, чем на «Metallica». Но все же, это Соединенные Штаты. И поэтому щуплому светловолосому гитаристу, с чересчур европейской внешностью и нестандартным для этих мест репертуаром, иногда везет – как, например, вчера: он весь вечер играл перед посетителями питейного заведения «Donna Rosa», заработав себе на горячий ужин и ночлег – тут же, в подсобке бара.  
– Томми… Томми, просыпайся, зайчик, пора, – Анна-Мария, толстая мексиканка с добрым сердцем, приютившая вчера симпатичного музыканта в своих владениях за десять баксов, потрясла блондина за плечо. – Давай, давай, поспеши. Хозяин нагрянет, нам обоим несдобровать. Знаешь ведь, как он не любит посторонних в служебных помещениях.  
Томми сел, пытаясь проснуться, и обнял себя руками, чтобы прогнать озноб. В октябре тут, конечно, еще не зима, но бывает довольно прохладно, особенно в шесть утра. Но Анна-Мария была права, следовало убраться до приезда Серхио – портить отношения с хозяином заведения, в котором музыканту иногда перепадала работа, Томми не хотел. Расчесав пальцами длинную челку, свисающую на одну сторону вполовину выбритой головы, парень встал с низкой продавленной раскладушки, взял куртку и гитару и прошмыгнул в кухню, где его спасительница уже гремела посудой, напевая модную в этом сезоне незамысловатую мексиканскую песенку.   
– Наверное, мне не стоит даже надеяться на стакан молока? – заискивающе проговорил гитарист, сделав самое несчастное и кроткое выражение лица, на какое только был способен.  
Анна-Мария бросила на него косой взгляд и поджала губы, но тут же, всплеснув руками, полезла в огромный холодильник за молоком.  
– Ох, Томми… Знаешь, как растопить женское сердце, проказник, – проворчала повариха, наливая в большой стеклянный бокал холодное молоко и протягивая его гитаристу.  
Томми пил маленькими глотками, вздрагивая от пробирающего до самых костей озноба и чуть морщась. Он вообще не жаловал молочные продукты, но это было более сытным завтраком, чем кружка горячего, но пустого чая. Конечно, лучше бы молоко было подогрето, но, как говорится, мечтать не запретишь.  
– Послушай-ка, детка, – деловито проговорила Анна-Мария, отбирая у музыканта пустой бокал. – Сегодня можешь не приходить. Серхио только что позвонил и велел готовить зал для закрытой вечеринки. У них будут свои музыканты, так что…  
Томми философски пожал плечами и чмокнул мексиканку в рыхлую щеку. Ему было не привыкать сидеть без работы и без ужина. С другой стороны, впереди целый день, чтобы найти и то, и другое: все-таки, на дворе был не май, чтобы ночевать в парке на скамейке, и нужно было позаботиться хотя бы о ночлеге.  
Томми родился и вырос в этом городе, хотя его семья приехала в Техас из солнечной Калифорнии. Музыкант не раз корил жестокую судьбу за то, что не позволила ему родиться в благословенном крае, куда Томми стремился всей душей. Он даже на гитаре стал учиться играть в надежде, что родители захотят вернуться в родные места, а там – на голливудских холмах – его непременно заметит какая-нибудь крутая рок-группа, там просто невозможно не стать знаменитым!   
Сейчас, вспоминая детские мечты и подростковые амбиции, почти тридцатилетний музыкант лишь грустно улыбался и качал головой. Все кажется возможным в семнадцать…   
Когда Томми исполнилось двадцать лет, у него умер отец. А еще через несколько лет медленно угасла мать. Квартиру и все скудные сбережения семьи Рэтлифф пришлось отдать в счет медицинской страховки, и Томми оказался на улицах Остина. Гитарист не любил вспоминать о своих метаниях в первое время. Кем только не пришлось работать, где только Томми не ночевал – много всего было, о чем хотелось забыть раз и навсегда. В конце концов, выяснилось, что единственное, что он умеет делать действительно хорошо – это играть на гитаре. Осталось найти такое место, где за любимое занятие будут платить немного больше, чем на один ужин – и Томми не терял надежды отыскать свое «золотое дно».  
«Если бы только я был сейчас в Лос-Анджелесе… а не в этой дыре…» – горестно вздыхал гитарист, в очередной раз пересчитывая горсть помятых однодолларовых купюр, собранных в местной подземке. Но до манящих голливудских холмов было слишком далеко, и Томми в очередной раз запихивал поглубже никчемные сожаления, переключаясь на более насущные проблемы. Например, где он сегодня будет ночевать?..  
…Поправив на плече лямку от гитары, Томми быстрым шагом пересек оживленную улицу и спустился в подземный переход. За сегодняшний день гитарист обошел чуть ли не треть города, предлагая свои услуги в тех немногочисленных барах и небольших ресторанчиках, где время от времени требовалась живая музыка, но не было постоянных музыкантов. Сегодня ему просто фатально не везло, и, по правде говоря, этот переход был его последней надеждой на хоть какой-то ужин и крышу над головой на ночь. Место было удачным: крупный офисный центр с одной стороны и большой торговый комплекс с другой – о лучшем и мечтать не приходилось. Каждый второй работник офисов после трудового дня заглядывал в маркет напротив, чтобы закупить продуктов на ужин. Люди не так уж сильно торопились и иногда позволяли себе замедлить шаг рядом с талантливым музыкантом, чтобы отблагодарить его парой долларов и сдержанными аплодисментами. Вот только, как у всякого «золотого места», у этого перехода был «хозяин» – Большой Бобби, с которым приходилось делиться, поэтому Томми прибегал к услугам добрых техасских налогоплательщиков в этом районе не так уж часто.   
Осмотревшись в поисках относительно чистого уголка, Томми пристроился у одной из бетонных стен, там, где переход делал плавный поворот. Гитарист распинал кончиком кроссовка окурки и смятые обертки от мороженного, положил на образовавшийся чистый пяточек свою видавшую виды кожаную куртку, сформировав из нее некое подобие «гнезда», затем прислонился к стене, глубоко вдохнул и тронул струны гитары.  
Сначала получалось не очень – пальцы замерзли за время скитания по городу, к тому же голова Томми немного кружилась от голода, ведь со вчерашнего вечера в его желудке не было ничего кроме стакана молока, пожертвованного добрейшей женщиной Анной-Марией. Но постепенно любимая музыка завладела всеми мыслями гитариста, наполнив теплом, заменив собой еду и горячий кофе, о котором приходилось только мечтать. Он играл репертуар «KISS» и «Led Zeppelin» – играл, почти не делая пауз между песнями, покачивая головой в такт, от чего длинная челка свисала чуть ли не до подбородка, закрывая половину лица. Мимо шли люди – кто-то быстрее, кто-то медленнее, некоторые из них на несколько минут останавливались послушать музыканта, были и такие, кто наоборот кидали неодобрительные взгляды, ускоряя шаг. Томми почти не обращал на них внимания, не старался встретиться с кем-то глазами, не зазывал зрителей, как это делали многие уличные артисты. Он лишь благодарно кивал, когда видел, как в центр свернутой куртки летит очередной доллар или несколько центов – не пытаясь разглядеть значение монет и смятых купюр.  
Ему пока везло – Большой Бобби не появлялся, был небольшой шанс, что Томми успеет уйти до его прихода, и ему не придется отдавать половину честно заработанных денег. «Еще пара песен и надо сваливать. Хотя жалко… Пятница, народу много, домой не спешат, можно было бы еще подзаработать…» То и дело кидая взгляды в сторону обоих выходов, чтобы не проворонить появление местного «босса», Томми обратил внимание на высокого черноволосого парня, стоящего неподалеку: одетый в черное пальто, хоть и не новое, но довольно приличное, замотанный в огромный вязанный шарф, брюнет с интересом слушал, иногда притоптывая и качая головой, явно наслаждаясь музыкой – было видно, что стоит тут этот «поклонник» Томми уже давно, только вот платить за удовольствие, кажется, не собирается. Против воли незнакомый парень заинтересовал гитариста, Томми так и ловил себя на мысли, что снова смотрит в сторону странного слушателя. Сделав небольшую паузу, чтобы размять пальцы, гитарист снова заиграл – дав себе слово, что после этой песни точно соберет деньги и уйдет, не испытывая больше благосклонность Судьбы. Песня была одна из самых его любимых из репертуара «Metallika» – Nothing Else Matters, но не успел музыкант начать играть куплет, как совсем близко раздался сильный и уверенный голос, выводящий непростую вокальную партию с таким мастерством, что у Томми округлились от изумления глаза. Неизвестным поклонником творчества Джеймса Хэтфилда оказался, как ни странно, тот самый парень – с улыбкой встав рядом с музыкантом, он вдохновенно пел, умело подстраиваясь под гитарную партию, стараясь не заглушить ее, хотя в его голосе чувствовалась такая сила, что, скорее всего, он мог бы обойтись и без музыкального сопровождения. В первые минуты Томми ощутил благоговейный трепет – как будто неведомые силы перенесли его из грязного перехода на настоящий импровизированный концерт. Гитарист невольно подтянулся, встал ровнее, заиграл более мощно, не желая ударить в грязь лицом или оказаться недостойным аккомпанировать такому голосу. Ко второму куплету, когда прошел первый восторг, Томми обратил внимание, что вокруг них образовалась небольшая толпа. Люди восторженно улыбались, качали головами, кто-то тихо подпевал, кто-то удивленно переговаривался. Томми не мог понять, что он чувствует. Радость? Легкую зависть? Страх, что парень сейчас уйдет и заберет с собой это волнение, восхищение, волшебство чистого творчества? Но песня кончилась, певец с достоинством и благодарностью раскланялся во все стороны и подскочил к Томми, нашептывая ему в самое ухо:  
– Давай эту… – и тут же принялся напевать «Dust in the Wind», даже не поинтересовавшись, знает ли ее гитарист.   
Томми начал играть, ошалело наблюдая, как растет горка купюр на его куртке, и стараясь не приглядываться, потому что на миг ему показалось, что вместо привычной физиономии Джорджа Вашингтона он увидел благородное лицо Уиллиса Гранта, но ведь это совершенно невозможно, поэтому лучше не отвлекаться и сосредоточиться на музыке. Они исполнили еще пару песен «Metallika», при этом новоявленный «коллега» Томми умудрился спеть немного по-своему, что конечно не затмило исполнение Джеймса Хэтфилда, но тоже было весьма неплохо и талантливо.   
– Спасибо! Спасибо, друзья! – после очередной песни новый знакомый с легкостью перевоплотился в конферансье – только фрака и микрофона не хватало.   
– Я и мой друг… – певец подскочил к Томми, возбужденно сверкая глазами, и обнял его за плечи.  
– Как тебя зовут? – у черноволосого гения была странная манера шептать в самое ухо, чуть ли не касаясь его губами, от чего Томми вздрагивал и ежился, не сразу понимая вопрос.  
– Томми… А зачем…  
Но новый знакомый уже снова оказался в центре импровизированной «сцены», лучезарно улыбаясь всем подряд и приложив одну руку к груди.   
– Я и мой друг, Томми, готовы исполнить любую известную композицию на заказ – всего за двадцать пять долларов!   
Гитарист аж задохнулся от неожиданности, вытаращив глаза на своего «коллегу», внутри у него все похолодело от страха – с такими неслыханными «тарифами» они запросто останутся вообще без зрителей, да еще и в полицию могут загреметь за вымогательство денег у честных граждан… Но из небольшой плотной толпы зрителей уже послышались выкрики с названиями песен, и Томми, поймавшему на себе торжествующий взгляд подведенных черной подводкой глаз, только и оставалось, что покачать головой и начать играть, все еще не веря, что это все происходит с ним на самом деле.  
Они успели исполнить три песни, после чего разгоряченный пением, раскрасневшийся брюнет снова оказался рядом и ткнулся губами в ухо Томми.  
– Бобби. Валим.  
Дальнейшие события развивались настолько стремительно, что музыкант с трудом успевал их осознавать, действуя скорее интуитивно. Быстро закинув гитару за спину, Томми потянулся было к кучке денег, но предприимчивый брюнет оказался проворнее: схватив куртку и свернув ее в плотный кокон, он нетерпеливо мотнул головой в сторону выхода и почти бегом устремился туда, унося с собой весь вечерний заработок.   
«Твою мать!» – Томми в отчаянии закусил губу, припустив следом, боясь выпустить из вида широкую спину в черном пальто. Страх потерять куртку и баснословную для одного вечера сумму денег был сильнее опасения получить удар между лопаток от наверняка разъяренного Большого Бобби. Тем временем черная шевелюра мелькнула уже на самом верху, и ее обладатель сразу же завернул за угол, пропав из вида, заставив Томми сдавленно застонать, проклиная собственную глупость и доверчивость. И все же он бежал из последних сил, чувствуя, как от голода и усталости подгибаются колени и мельтешат мушки перед глазами, и был совершенно не готов к тому, что на верхней ступеньке его схватят за руку и чуть не силой впихнут в подъехавший автобус, прошипев в самое ухо: «Чего так долго?!»  
– Ты… Я думал… Ты мог… – Томми задыхался от быстрого бега и почти висел на своем нежданном спасителе, не думая о том, что прижимается к нему всем телом, и как это может выглядеть со стороны.  
– Мог. Но не стал бы этого делать. Мы честно заработали эти деньги – вдвоем. Я не вор.  
Томми встречал в своей жизни слишком мало честных, бескорыстных людей. Но сейчас он настолько устал, что просто кивнул и закрыл глаза, удобно устроив голову на груди поддерживающего его за талию парня. Наверное, надо было поинтересоваться, куда они едут, но музыкант вдруг понял, что ему все равно. От нового знакомого веяло надежностью и заботой. Это было глупо – так довериться человеку, которого видишь впервые в жизни, но Томми остро хотелось хотя бы на один вечер переложить собственные проблемы и заботы на чьи-то плечи, позволить кому-то решать за себя.  
– Сейчас поедим – я же вижу, тебя шатает уже… А потом решим, что делать дальше, – уверенно проговорил брюнет, поглаживая Томми по спине, словно прочитав его мысли.  
Через полчаса они сидели в небольшом полутемном баре, и Томми, молча, сосредоточенно, жевал самый вкусный на свете гамбургер, размером, как ему казалось, с пол его головы, и это было таким блаженством, что музыкант даже не сразу понял, чем там занят его сосед по столику, отвернувшись и увлеченно копошась в углу.   
– Вот. Это твоя часть, это моя. Можешь пересчитать. И если ты не согласен, не стесняйся, говори.   
Томми с сожалением отложил все еще недоеденный гамбургер, вытер пальцы бумажной салфеткой и настороженно принял обе пачки аккуратно сложенных купюр.  
– Там еще горка мелочи на девять баксов, но на фоне этого… И я заплатил отсюда за еду, так что…  
– Не честно, – перебил слегка нервничающего парня гитарист, складывая обе кучки обратно на стол. – Почему моя доля больше? Должно быть поровну…  
«…Как минимум. Потому что, приятель, я не идиот, и понимаю, что без тебя сроду бы столько не заработал».  
– Нет, нет, нет. Мне чужого не надо! Ты час играл один, пока я смелости набирался и думал, как к тебе подойти! Я, конечно, не могу угадать, сколько там было, но думаю, две трети к одной – это справедливо.  
Томми тяжело вздохнул, вперив взгляд в сидевшего напротив странного парня. Но, похоже, в упрямстве они друг другу не уступали, к тому же, Томми не терпелось прикончить королевских размеров бургер, поэтому он махнул рукой, пообещал в следующий раз делить деньги сам, и на этом инцидент был исчерпан.   
– Кстати, о следующем разе! – довольно улыбнулся брюнет, отломив и отправив в рот кусок сыра со своего холодного сэндвича. – По-моему, мы отлично сработались. Ты потрясающе играешь и чувствуешь меня так, как будто мы полгода репетировали! Черт, ну ты же не будешь отрицать, что заработал сегодня больше, чем обычно? Я думаю, нам нужно выступать вместе, что скажешь?   
В этот раз Томми не стал упрямится, искать подвох, пытаться оставить за собой последнее слово, он просто кивнул и улыбнулся в ответ на совершенно счастливую улыбку собеседника.   
– И еще кое-что… – парень снова слегка занервничал, заставив гитариста напрячься. – Я тут подумал… Если тебе вдруг негде жить или ты платишь где-то там втридорога… В общем, у меня есть комната в пансионе. Ну, она не есть, я ее снимаю… Вернее, я ее снимал еще сегодня утром, но если не принесу хозяйке аванс за следующий месяц, она меня выгонит уже этим вечером… Короче…  
Томми перестал жевать и замер, внимательно всматриваясь в умоляющие глаза напротив, мимоходом отмечая, что они светлые – скорее всего серые или светло-голубые… но к делу это совершенно не относилось, поэтому гитарист поднял одну бровь, поощряя собеседника продолжать.  
– Я не потяну снимать ее один. Там, конечно, не ахти и всего минимум, но она уютная и не слишком далеко от центра… и миссис Дора очень приятная женщина… Может, ты захочешь снимать комнату вместе со мной?  
Задумчиво всматриваясь в мающегося ожиданием певца, Томми пытался найти хоть одну зацепку – причину, по которой он должен был бы отказаться – и не находил. Встретившийся ему сегодня парень был невероятно странным, как казалось гитаристу, полным загадок. Он не выглядел изможденным и недоедающим – хоть и холеным его было не назвать, но все же Томми почти сразу определил его как «домашнего мальчика», о чем говорили и это не самое дешевое пальто, и явно качественно покрашенные волосы – у натурального брюнета не было бы столько веснушек… Почему же он поет на улице и ищет соседа, чтобы снимать убогую комнату в пансионе для бедных? Но светлые глаза смотрели так открыто, и вообще этот странный талантливый парень излучал такую искренность, что не поверить в чистоту его помыслов было просто невозможно.  
– Как тебя зовут? – спросил Томми, оттягивая момент принятия окончательного решения.  
– Адам, – улыбнулся певец, зачем-то закусив нижнюю губу, от чего его красивое лицо приобрело немного хулиганское выражение.  
– Хм… как первого человека на земле? – не удержался от избитой шутки гитарист. – А твоя Ева не будет против, если ты притащишь в комнату соседа, не посоветовавшись с ней?  
Улыбка брюнета стала еще более лукавой, что невероятно ему шло. Адам был потрясающе красив, и на это невозможно было не обратить внимание, несмотря на то, что оба они принадлежали к одному полу.  
– У меня нет Евы, и не предвидится. Я – гей, надеюсь, тебя это не смутит?  
Наверное, должно было, но почему-то именно в этот момент Томми все-таки окончательно принял решение, и уже ничто не могло ему помешать.  
– Да хоть раввин местной синагоги – мне все равно, если не будешь лезть ко мне в штаны и в душу, – музыкант протянул руку, скрепляя свое согласие крепким рукопожатием.  
Окрыленные знакомством, удачным заработком и сытным ужином, новые друзья отправились в теперь уже общую квартиру. По дороге было куплено молоко, дешевый кофе, длинный французский батон и даже внушительный кусок ветчины – глядя на это, Томми старался не паниковать из-за расточительства Адама, уговаривая себя, что теперь, когда они вдвоем, у него все обязательно должно стать хорошо. По дороге до пансиона они вкратце рассказали друг другу о том, как дошли до заработков в переходах.   
– Я всю жизнь пел, с самого детства. Больше ничего не умею, – легко рассказывал о себе Адам, размахивая батоном. – Но здесь пением много не заработаешь, и мы с мамой решили переехать в Голливуд… Только она заболела… Второй год валяется по больницам, а страховка медленно но верно съедает все, что у нас есть и что мы откладывали на переезд. Так что я временно предоставлен сам себе… Но я не теряю надежды! Я туда попаду, вот увидишь! И тебя заберу с собой…  
Комната действительно оказалась крошечной – в нее с трудом втиснулась средних размеров старая кровать, миниатюрный стол-тумба и вделанный в стену шкаф для одежды. Оставшееся место можно было перешагнуть за два широких мужских шага вдоль и поперек – но много ли надо двум музыкантам?  
– Зато у меня есть балкон! – горделиво сообщил певец, приглашающим жестом указывая на старенькую занавеску из бежевого тюля.   
Балконом оказался небольшой навес с перилами, куда совершенно точно не рекомендовалось выходить взрослому человеку во избежание риска для жизни. Но Томми не стал расстраивать приятеля своим скептицизмом – покивав, выражая тем самым восхищение балконом, музыкант задал самый насущный, на его взгляд, вопрос.  
– А где я буду спать?  
Оказалось, что второго спального места нет и не предвидится.  
– Ну, сам посуди, если поставить сюда даже кресло – здесь же негде будет ходить! К тому же, миссис Дора включит отопление не раньше ноября – у нее «волчанка», и ей постоянно жарко… Я обещаю не приставать, ты что – не доверяешь мне?  
Этот день был таким длинным и насыщенным, что спорить о степени доверия к человеку, которого не знал еще пару часов назад, Томми оказалось не под силу.  
– А ты прохвост, – бурчал он, стащив с себя верхнюю одежду, оставшись только в плавках и футболке. – Заимел себе и соседа, и грелку.  
– Хочешь жить, умей вертеться, – парировал чрезвычайно довольный собой Адам, в отличие от приятеля раздевшийся до трусов.  
Они целомудренно улеглись по разные стороны кровати, отвернувшись друг от друга, но не соприкасаться хотя бы спинами было невозможно. Томми послал к черту мнительность и уснул почти сразу, как только его голова коснулась подушки. А когда, мучимый естественной потребностью, проснулся среди ночи, обнаружил, что Адам крепко прижимает его к своей груди, обнимая рукой и ногой. Томми решил подумать об этом утром – уж больно хотелось справить по-быстрому нужду и снова заснуть. А по дороге в общий туалет, находившийся в конце коридора, и обратно музыкант так замерз, что сам прижался к жаркому как печка Адаму, уложив себе на талию его руку и блаженствуя от горячего дыхания на своем затылке. «Главное, чтобы не приставал…» – постановил гитарист, проваливаясь в сон.   
  
Вдвоем, действительно, оказалось легче – и жить, и работать, да и просто пережидать трудные времена. Адам, как выяснилось, помимо невероятного вокального дара, имел самый настоящий талант организатора. Ему стоило несколько минут пообщаться с любым самым недоверчивым и несговорчивым хозяином очередного бара, и вот уже музыкантов ангажировали на всю неделю, да еще и обещали кормить перед закрытием за счет заведения. Томми искренне не мог понять, как у певца это получается – вот ведь он стоял рядом и слышал каждое слово, и сам чаще всего говорил все то же, только его обычно прогоняли, даже не дослушав, равнодушным «не требуется», а Адаму трясли руку, хлопали их обоих по плечам и обещали рекомендовать другим таким же владельцам питейных заведений… В чем секрет?  
– Я просто обаятельный, – без малейшего хвастовства ответил Адам, пожав плечами. – Мне все это говорят. Ну, вот и пользуюсь…  
Томми вполне это устраивало. Вообще, он с огромным облегчением переложил на плечи друга половину забот, которые раньше его страшно тяготили – теперь это были уже общие заботы, и гитарист не имел ничего против того, что какую-то часть их взвалил на себя Адам, а певец, казалось, наоборот получал от всей этой организаторской деятельности массу удовольствия. Взамен Томми следил за порядком в их комнатке, за состоянием одежды обоих музыкантов, вел подсчет доходов и расходов, ведал покупкой всего необходимого.   
– Вы прямо как добропорядочные супруги, – смеялась добродушная хозяйка пансиона, миссис Дора, когда Томми в очередной раз одалживал у нее стиральный порошок или контейнер для овощей.  
– Ну, уж нет, мы только друзья, – мило улыбался в ответ Томми. – Просто Адам такой растяпа… ну, вы знаете…  
Они с миссис Дорой обменивались понимающими взглядами, затем добрая женщина тепло обнимала «бедного мальчика», как окрестила своего нового жильца с первого же дня, и обязательно угощала его своей домашней выпечкой – ради чего, собственно, Томми и старался как можно чаще изобретать поводы постучаться в дверь хозяйки пансиона.  
Жизнь потихоньку налаживалась. Музыкантам удавалось уже не только исправно платить за квартиру и регулярно питаться, но и немного обновить гардероб, а главное – начать откладывать по чуть-чуть «на черный день».  
– Может, и на «черный», а может, и наоборот, – сверкал глазами довольный их успехами Адам. – Если дела будут идти хотя бы не хуже, чем сейчас, к лету мы сможем накопить на два билета в Калифорнию… Если ты не передумаешь, конечно…   
Разве мог Томми передумать?! Да он готов был работать день и ночь, снова начать есть по разу в день и с наступлением весны переселиться в парк – лишь бы вдохнуть воздух океана, увидеть пальмы и знаменитую надпись на голливудских холмах! Правда, Калифорния для Томми все еще казалась недостижимой мечтой. Но мечтать вдвоем было куда приятнее. Им с Адамом вообще было невероятно комфортно вместе. Удивительно, но у них оказалось так много общих интересов, тем для разговоров, надежд, переживаний, что не прошло и недели, как оба музыканта уже не представляли себе жизнь друг без друга. Они много говорили – на совершенно разные темы, иногда жарко спорили, но никогда не ссорились, даже если в чем-то оставались каждый при своем мнении – или просто молчали рядом, думая о своем. Иногда Томми казалось, что они понимают друг друга с полуслова, или даже читают мысли друг друга. Так или иначе, гитарист впервые после смерти матери чувствовал себя вполне счастливым и не боялся завтрашнего дня – а это дорогого стоило.  
  
Тем временем популярность талантливого дуэта среди владельцев и завсегдатаев местных баров росла как на дрожжах. Адаму даже пришлось купить подержанный мобильный телефон, и теперь музыкантам могли позвонить в любой день с предложением работы, избавляя их от длительных скитаний по заснеженному городу. Этот факт несказанно радовал Томми: гитарист никогда не обладал отменным здоровьем, всегда мерз гораздо больше, чем другие, и быстро простужался. После первой же серьезной болезни, когда Томми три дня провалялся с высокой температурой, почти ничего не соображая, а Адам с миссис Дорой не отходили от него ни днем ни ночью, певец объявил, что зимой будет ходить на переговоры один, а после еще и подарил другу свой знаменитый шарф.  
– Мне мама еще свяжет, ей все равно там, в больнице, нечем заняться. Надо будет поискать на распродаже шерсть потеплее – пусть свяжет еще и свитер для тебя.   
Томми терялся от такой заботы, его обуревал целый шквал эмоций. Он и не думал, что когда-нибудь еще у него появится кто-то настолько близкий, совсем родной. Адам и его мама постепенно стали для Томми второй семьей. Оба музыканта часто навещали миссис Ламберт в больнице, и каждая такая встреча надолго оставляла в сердце Томми ощущение тепла.   
И все же самым главным для двух друзей оставались выступления. Надо сказать, что за несколько месяцев совместной работы музыканты существенно улучшили свою программу, сделав из нее настоящее шоу. В этом тоже была в большей степени заслуга Адама – неистощимый на идеи певец до мелочей продумывал каждый номер, превращая его в маленький спектакль, в котором приходилось участвовать и Томми, несмотря на его природную застенчивость.  
– Вот в этот момент ты можешь подойти ко мне и… ммм… скажем… – Адам сводил брови к переносице, оглядывая гитариста таким оценивающим взглядом, что Томми невольно втягивал голову в плечи. – Вот! Ты подойдешь и прислонишься ко мне спиной – вот так… Да смелее же!..  
Томми трагично вздыхал, смотрел на своего мучителя жалобным взглядом, но ничего не помогало – Адам заставлял его по десять раз проделывать одни и те же жесты и проходки, чтобы на самом выступлении все получалось без сучка без задоринки. В результате гитарист даже втянулся и начал импровизировать, особенно, когда увидел, как сильно публике нравится этакий сценический флирт между ним и Адамом. Пока все было заранее оговорено и не выходило за дружеские рамки, Томми даже научился получать удовольствие от горящих взглядов и игривых объятий, которыми музыканты награждали друг друга время от времени.   
И все-таки он оказался совершенно не готов к тому, что на одном из выступлений, допев последнюю за этот вечер песню, Адам вдруг властно притянул его к себе за затылок и впился в удивленно-приоткрывшиеся губы гитариста самым настоящим поцелуем. Первой реакцией на такое вероломство было желание оттолкнуть зарвавшегося приятеля и хорошенько врезать промеж глаз, чтобы тот пришел в себя. Но, несмотря на испытываемый шок, Томми помнил, где они находятся, и понимал, что подобный скандал вряд ли понравится публике и хозяину весьма уважаемого заведения, в котором им довелось сегодня работать. Пришлось сделать вид, что поцелуй - всего лишь часть шоу, запланированная и отрепетированная, как и все остальное, что они делали до того. Томми покорно поднял голову, подчиняясь настойчивым пальцам Адама на своем затылке, и позволил певцу сильнее прижаться к его губам, касаться его языка своим, мысленно отсчитывая не то секунды, не то гулкие удары собственного сердца…   
Поцелуй длился совсем недолго – несколько мгновений, не больше, но за секунду до того как Адам отстранился, гитарист почувствовал вдруг легкое головокружение и приятную дрожь во всем теле, поймав себя на мысли, что ему хочется прижаться теснее и ответить. Этот факт, пожалуй, напугал Томми гораздо больше самого поцелуя. Весь оставшийся вечер после работы гитарист угрюмо молчал, сжав губы и глядя в одну точку перед собой, а Адам с несчастным видом вздыхал рядом, по-видимому, испытывая чувство вины и боясь первым завести разговор. Они так и не сказали ни одного слова до самого пансиона, также молча, поднялись в комнату, не глядя друг на друга, разделись и улеглись в кровать, повернувшись спинами – как в самую первую ночь. «Нужно просто об этом не думать. Хотя… стоит поговорить утром и выяснить, чего это он… А потом – выкинуть из головы. Было и было. Мало ли. Просто не думать», – увещевал себя Томми, тщетно пытаясь настроиться на спокойный сон. Но, увы, поцелуй не шел из головы, будоражил воображение все новыми подробностями, отпечатавшимися в памяти, волновал мысли и тело…  
– Послушай…  
Томми вздрогнул от неожиданности, услышав решительный голос своего соседа по комнате и кровати. Старые пружины скрипнули, затылок гитариста знакомо опалило горячее дыхание, а неуверенные пальцы заправили за его ухо выбившуюся прядку, заставив чуть вздрогнуть от прикосновения.  
– Послушай… Я не хотел…  
Томми не выдержал и скептически хмыкнул, чем вызвал громкий горестный выдох у пытавшегося принести свои извинения певца.  
– Ну, ладно, я хотел. Хотел и… хочу, но… Я же пообещал тебе, что никогда не стану приставать, а тут… меня сорвало. Прости. Это выступление, эмоции, меня занесло. Прости. Если тебе не понравилось, я больше никогда в жизни…  
Закатив глаза и покачав головой, Томми повернулся на спину. Почему-то эти сбивчивые извинения успокоили гитариста, вернув ему хорошее настроение и уверенность в себе – настолько, что он рискнул отплатить искренностью за искренность.   
– Ну почему же, мне понравилось. Целуешься ты чуть ли не так же хорошо, как поешь.  
Адам затаил дыхание, переваривая информацию, а затем тихо рассмеялся, утыкаясь в плечо друга.  
– Черт, пожалуй, это лучший комплимент, который я когда-либо слышал! И… я рад, если тебе, и правда, понравилось…  
Теперь настала очередь Томми задержать выдох и чуть напрячься – кровать снова скрипнула, и гитарист почувствовал, как Адам придвинулся еще ближе, практически прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Эти маневры внезапно нашли отклик в теле Томми, вызвав какое-то неуместное приятное волнение и внутренний трепет, которых музыкант совершенно не желал. Желал, но не сейчас. Даже если и сейчас, то не с Адамом… В общем, не важно, но они были неуместны.  
– Мне понравилось, но я все еще не гей, – осторожно проговорил гитарист, глядя прямо перед собой и невольно напрягаясь еще больше в ожидании ответа.   
На пару мгновений в комнате воцарилась неприятная тишина, не прерываемая даже звуками дыхания, и в эти самые минуты или секунды, когда Томми, закусив губу, ожидал реакции друга – как приговора – он вдруг осознал, как сильно боится потерять Адама, разочаровать, оттолкнуть, обидеть… Как сильно он дорожит этой их связью и не переживет, если в их отношениях будет хоть какой-то холод… Почувствовав, что певец приподнимается на локте, явно намереваясь что-то сказать в ответ, Томми схватил его за плечо и выпалил, боясь не успеть:  
– Я хотел сказать, что… Я не гей, и этот поцелуй ничего не изменил для меня, для нас… Я надеюсь. Ведь мы все еще друзья, правда? И если тебе вдруг снова захочется меня поцеловать, ты можешь… То есть… Можешь это делать… время от времени… если захочешь…  
Выслушав этот сбивчивый монолог, Адам чуть наклонился, приблизив свое лицо почти вплотную, и Томми смог увидеть в неверном свете уличного фонаря, что певец с трудом сдерживает смех.  
– Ммм… вообще-то, я как раз собирался сказать, что прекрасно помню, что ты не гей, и что какой-то там поцелуй не должен разрушить нашей дружбы, а я смогу уж как-нибудь прожить без поцелуев, если тебя они так напрягают… Но раз уж ты сам разрешил…  
Томми сглотнул, невольно вжимаясь затылком в подушку, видя, как Адам медленно наклоняется, все больше сокращая расстояние между ними. Гитарист чувствовал себя последним идиотом и готов был проклинать свою торопливость и болтливый язык, но вместе с тем он явственно ощущал все нарастающее волнение, предвкушение, граничащее с легким возбуждением…  
– Я просто не в силах отказаться… – прошептал Адам уже в самые губы друга, обжигая их своим дыханием.   
Томми успел сделать вдох и зажмуриться – в следующее мгновение его рот накрыли мягкие губы, кончик языка скользнул внутрь, безошибочно отыскав язык гитариста, и по спине Томми прокатилась волна мурашек, заставляя чуть прогнуться навстречу, прижаться теснее к жаркому телу друга. В этот раз Адам действовал нежно и осторожно, его поцелуй сводил с ума своей неторопливостью, и Томми не раз и не два пытался перехватить инициативу, чувствуя, как внутри все горит от возрастающего с каждой минутой возбуждения. Однако Адам умудрялся повернуть все по своему – он вдруг прерывал поцелуй и принимался успокаивающе поглаживать друга по вздымающимся от неровного дыхания ребрам, целомудренно касался губами его щек и век. Но как только Томми немного приходил в себя, то снова оказывался вовлеченным в жаркий, садистски медленный, чувственный поцелуй, от которого хотелось впиваться пальцами себе в волосы и стонать в голос, умоляя о пощаде.  
Томми не знал, сколько времени они потратили на эту игру в «дружеские» поцелуи – иногда ему казалось, что они не могут оторваться друг от друга уже целую ночь, и наверняка скоро миссис Дора постучит в дверь, напоминая о том, что Адам просил разбудить его пораньше, а иногда – что время остановилось, и на самом деле не прошло и двух минут… Они целовались, пока губы не опухли и не начали ныть от каждого легкого прикосновения. Неутоленное физическое желание перекрыла усталость – от длинного рабочего дня, от всех переживаний и волнений этого странного вечера. Друзья заснули почти одновременно, так и не расцепив крепких объятий – Томми зарылся лицом в иссиня черные пряди на макушке Адама и провалился в сон, успев только натянуть на них обоих сползшее в ноги одеяло.   
А утром жизнь, как ни странно, все также шла своим чередом, по уже привычному расписанию и сценарию, и если бы не саднящие губы и легкая ломота во всем теле, Томми мог бы подумать, что ночное происшествие ему просто приснилось. Поразмыслив над ситуацией и собственными физиологическими реакциями, гитарист решил просто не заморачиваться на эту тему. «Мало ли, кто как дружит!»   
С той самой ночи поцелуи стали неотъемлемой частью их жизни. Обязательно пара-тройка на выступлениях, а иногда и на бис, простое касание губ по утрам, едва проснувшись, и в течении дня, встретившись после краткой разлуки, и конечно ночами… Первые несколько вечеров Томми испытывал такой коктейль из предвкушения, сомнений и даже некоторого иррационального страха, что у него чуть ли температура не поднималась. Гитарист изо всех сил старался оттянуть момент, когда нужно было выключить свет и улечься в кровать рядом с Адамом, не мог заставить себя поднять глаза на друга, маялся, даже ловил себя на малодушном желании сбежать. Но все же неизбежное наступало, Томми осторожно забирался под одеяло, боясь выдохнуть и отсчитывая секунды, а затем чувствовал, как ладонь Адама несмело ложится на его щеку, словно спрашивая разрешение – и обреченно сам притягивал друга за затылок для поцелуя, не в силах сопротивляться обоюдному влечению. Трудно было отрицать, что музыкантов все сильнее тянуло друг к другу, однажды распробовав, какими сладкими могут быть поцелуи под покровом ночи, друзья уже не могли остановиться, с каждым разом позволяя себе немного больше: прижаться животами, погладить по пояснице, провести пальцами по чувствительной коже под резинкой плавок… В одну из ночей Томми не выдержал этой изощренной пытки, перехватил ладонь Адама, вырисовывающую круги на его груди, и опустил ее вниз к своему паху.   
– Чччерт… ты?.. – певец не договорил, сжав болезненно набухший член друга сквозь тонкую ткань, и поймал губами благодарный стон.  
Почувствовав долгожданную ласку, Томми едва не задохнулся от желания. Если ему и удавалось как-то контролировать себя, свои эмоции до этого момента, то сейчас ни о каком самоконтроле не могло быть и речи. Гитарист сдавленно стонал, подкидывал бедра, хватал Адама за волосы и чуть не прокусил ему губу во время оргазма, а потом медленно приходил в себя, пытаясь совладать с дыханием и подставляя мокрое от пота лицо успокаивающим поцелуям. Томми не был эгоистом и всегда старался платить добром за добро, тем более что по беспокойным ерзаниям Адама можно было догадаться, что тот все еще возбужден. Но когда Томми навис над другом, решительно проведя ладонью по его поджавшемуся животу и ниже, под натянувшуюся на внушительной выпуклости ткань трусов, и услышал еле сдерживаемый умоляющий стон – все мысли о взаимопомощи вылетели из головы, словно их и не было. Невозможно было не заразиться этой страстностью, хрипловатыми стонами и движениями красивого сильного тела, не возбудиться снова от одного только вида Адама, лихорадочно облизывающего губы и мотающего головой по подушке, не наклониться и не слизать каплю пота, стекавшую по шее к выступающей ключице. Это было настоящим сумасшествием, и Томми опомнился только спустя некоторое время, утыкаясь лбом в мокрое плечо друга, ощущая, как пальцы Адама ласково перебирают прядки на его затылке.  
Но, несмотря на это стремительное развитие их отношений, ни Томми, ни Адам никогда не говорили о том, что между ними происходит ночью, не обсуждали причины, не пытались придумать этому название. Они все еще оставались друзьями – для всех и для себя, во всяком случае, Томми точно не готов был что-то менять в сложившейся ситуации, делать какие-то признания даже самому себе.  
  
Время шло, в Техасе наступила буйная пьяная весна, кружа голову и заставляя сердце биться чаще в ожидании чудес. Адам и Томми много работали, заимели постоянных клиентов среди владельцев ресторанов и кафе, отложили небольшую сумму денег, даже переехали в комнату побольше, с собственным душем и туалетом. Правда, кровать, не сговариваясь, оставили одну.   
Они по-прежнему мечтали о Голливуде, часто говорили о том, где хотели бы побывать, куда пошли бы в первую очередь.  
– Студия Warner Brothers! – восклицал Томми, зажмуриваясь в предвкушении. – Мечтаю туда попасть с самого детства! Вот честно, готов устроиться туда машины мыть, лишь бы иметь возможность все там обойти, заглянуть в знаменитые павильоны…  
– Я первым делом пойду на Аллею Славы! И еще… Беверли Хиллз, конечно! Черт возьми, ты только представь, Томми: виллы Майкла Джексона и Элвиса Пресли… Но это ладно! Знаешь, о чем я мечтаю? Встретить Мадонну…   
Эти разговоры, мечты – которые постепенно приобретали статус вполне осуществимых – очень грели душу, помогали не опускать руки, когда выдавались не самые удачные дни или наваливалась усталость. И каждый раз Томми мысленно благодарил провидение за то, что он не один. Сейчас гитарист уже и представить не мог, что бы с ним было, как бы он жил, если бы тем холодным октябрьским вечером не встретил Адама… Все на двоих – радости, надежды, переживания. Вместе принимали решения, даже по мелочам, вместе праздновали очередные победы и строили планы на будущее. А в разговорах местоимение «мы» все больше вытесняло еще недавно такое естественное «я». Друзья настолько привыкли к этому, что считали само собой разумеющимся, совершенно не заботясь о том, как подобные отношения выглядят со стороны. И никогда не пытались считать, кто кому больше помог или должен.  
Когда в один из жарких майских дней Адаму позвонили из больницы и сообщили, что его матери стало хуже, певец так растерялся, что впал в ступор. Томми за руку вел друга по улице, переплетя пальцы, не замечая неодобрительных взглядов, сам разговаривал с врачами, приносил Адаму кофе из автомата и грел его ладони в своих, сидя перед ним на корточках.  
– Кризис миновал, но миссис Ламберт необходимо перевести в палату интенсивной терапии… Боюсь, ее страховки не хватит, чтобы оплатить дополнительное лечение…  
Томми ни секунды не раздумывал, когда снимал с банковской карты их общие сбережения. И на невысказанный вопрос осунувшегося всего за один день друга просто пожал плечами.  
– Тут не мое, и не твое. Наше. И беда общая. Не бери в голову – еще заработаем. Лето впереди, заказов много будет.   
С наступлением лета работы, действительно, прибавилось – музыкантам подчас приходилось выбирать более выгодные предложения, а иногда соглашаться на два подряд заказа – вечером и ночью. Вечеринки до самого утра под открытым небом никак не могли обойтись без музыки, и эффектный талантливый дуэт двух молодых парней пользовался большим спросом. Но теперь практически все, что Томми и Адаму удавалось заработать, уходило на оплату жилья и лечение миссис Ламберт. Друзья не жаловались, они умели быть благодарны судьбе за то, что она давала им каждый новый день. Правда, разговоры о голливудских холмах и Аллее славы пока отошли в прошлое.   
И все же, музыканты верили в свою удачу, в то, что пока они вместе, им под силу осуществить любые мечты. И удача не подвела их.  
  
Тем вечером Адам и Томми должны были вести шоу программу в довольно уважаемом европейском ресторане, но за час до выступления от их услуг отказались по каким-то невразумительным причинам.  
– Вот черт… – расстроился Томми, бросая на кровать расшитый блестками пиджак. – Могли бы хорошо заработать, а теперь… Что уже сейчас найдешь, в такое время?  
– Да ладно тебе, не ворчи. Будем считать, что они только сделали себе хуже, отказавшись от нашего великолепного шоу! Гости, наверняка, будут недовольны, а мистер Воррман искусает себе все локти…  
Адам увлеченно рылся в записной книжке телефона, раздумывая, кому предложить их услуги хотя бы на ночную программу, но не успел нажать на первую же цифру, как раздался звонок.  
– Да, сеньор Гарсиа… Да, мы сегодня свободны! О-хо-хо, какой заказ! Мы же только за, вы понимаете!.. Будем у вас через час… – Адам с победным видом убрал телефон в карман и подмигнул другу. – У нас есть работа! Там какие-то высокие гости, которые любят музыку потяжелее!  
Сеньор Гарсия Мендос был владельцем небольшого бара, каких множество в Остине, отделанного в мексиканском стиле, но не гнушающегося европейской кухней и «американской» музыкой. Здесь всегда было по-домашнему уютно, официанты и приглашенные артисты нередко заканчивали ночь за одним столом с гостями и хозяином, а за хорошее шоу могли заплатить не меньше, чем в «Мэрриот-отеле». Адам и Томми любили выступать в этом заведении, а сеньор Гарсия знал, что талантливые ребята могут удовлетворить даже самую взыскательную публику.  
– Ну, если мои гости сегодня останутся довольны, поговорим с вами о постоянном контракте, что скажете? – невысокий крепкий мексиканец хлопнул Адама по плечу, подмигнул Томми и отошел за стойку.  
«Высоких гостей» друзья заметили не сразу – в баре имелось несколько затемненных укромных уголков изолированных от общего зала, где можно было поговорить о делах или встретиться с кем-то без лишних глаз. Музыканты начали программу, составив ее сегодня из самых известных хитов классического рока, помня о пожелании хозяина: «Nirvana», «Led Zeppelin», особо любимая обоими «Metallika», те песни, которые возможно было исполнить лишь с одной гитарой и вокалом. Окрыленный перспективой получить постоянную работу, Адам выкладывался на все сто, выделывая голосом такие пассажи, что даже у привычного к таланту друга Томми волоски на теле становились дыбом от мощнейшей энергетики певца.  
После очередной песни к музыкантам снова подошел сеньор Гарсиа.   
– Мои гости просят исполнить «20 century boys» – если знаете. А потом хотели бы поболтать с вами вооон за тем столиком…  
Конечно, они знали эту песню, как знали и любили потрясающий фильм о звездах рок-н-ролла, в котором она исполнялось. Приглядевшись к двум действительно очень высоким мужчинам за дальним столиком, Томми чуть побледнел и подошел к Адаму, отпивающему из стаканчика горячий чай – чтобы смочить горло.  
– Послушай, я не уверен, что это вообще возможно, но… Ты знаешь, КТО там сидит?  
– Честно говоря, нет, и кто же? – слегка занервничал певец.  
В это время хозяин зычно объявил следующую песню, и музыканты не успели договорить, что, возможно, было и к лучшему. Глядя на уверенно заигрывающего с немногочисленной, но благодарной, публикой Адама, Томми тоже быстро перестал нервничать, начал подыгрывать приятелю, откровенно флиртуя с ним и улыбаясь зрителям. Они блестяще справились, выступив легко и азартно, а заключительный жаркий поцелуй, которым обменялись музыканты, вызвал настоящую овацию и одобрительный свист.   
Объявив о перерыве, друзья направились к столику в дальнем углу, и вот тут-то к ним вернулось волнение. И оно десятикратно усилилось, когда они разглядели-таки загадочных «высоких гостей».  
– Привет, ребята, присаживайтесь! Сейчас закажем вам что-нибудь… Слушайте, вы классно работаете! Мы в полном восторге, да, Роб? Кстати, давайте познакомимся, хоть вы и узнали, наверное, но… Я – Квентин, а это мой хороший друг, Роберт Родригез. Вы же видели наш последний фильм?   
Томми казалось, что там, на сцене, с ним что-то такое случилось, от чего он вырубился, крепко заснул, и сейчас ему снится совершенно безумный сон. Ведь не может же быть, что он вот так запросто сидит за столиком с двумя легендарными режиссерами, смеется их шуткам, обсуждает свои самые любимые сцены из «Grindhouse», чокается бокалами наполненными темным пивом…   
– …Ну и мы тут посмотрели на вас, ребята, и… Роб, скажи им.  
– Короче, возникла одна идея. Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы сняться у нас в совершенно безбашенном, безумном фильме про рок-н-ролл?.. Нет, мы не будем делать ремейк «Velvet Goldmine», зачем?.. Мы снимем свое чумовое кино про музыку, любовь, интриги, весь этот гнилой Голливуд… Там и будем снимать, я думаю… А вы, ребята, будете делать все то, что у вас так хорошо получается, только на камеру. Что скажете?  
Вот теперь точно пора было просыпаться. Но вместо этого Томми почувствовал, как Адам обнял его за плечи, притягивая к себе, и услышал взволнованный голос друга:  
– Мы… согласны, правда же?  
– Ну, да… Да, конечно! Черт, конечно, мы согласны! А пострелять дадите?..  
  
Легендарный дуэт режиссеров – «заклятых друзей», как они себя называли – всегда умел работать быстро: уже через три месяца, отсняв павильонные сцены в Остине на Troublemaker-студии Родригеза, съемочная группа фильма с рабочим названием «For Your Entertainment» вылетела в Голливуд. Еще через пять месяцев в Лос-Анджелесе состоялась грандиозная премьера, а за первую неделю показа фильм собрал триста миллионов долларов в кинотеатрах всего мира. На афишах к новому музыкальному блокбастеру был запечатлен жаркий поцелуй двух главных героев – неразлучных друзей-музыкантов, которых сыграли никому не известные начинающие артисты из Техаса – Адам Ламберт и Томми Рэтлифф, благодаря фильму ставшие новыми звездами Голливуда…  
  
…Ночью в Лос-Анджелесе жизнь бурлит даже больше, чем днем – миллионы рекламных огней, гудки проезжающих машин, музыка, доносящаяся из баров и ночных клубов. Но если отъехать от города на несколько километров – туда, в сторону никогда не гаснущих букв с легендарным названием – можно найти укромное местечко, чтобы просто поваляться на прогретой за день земле, глядя в небо на россыпь звезд.  
– Ты помнишь?.. Когда мы мечтали об этом, там, дома, в Остине – ты, правда, думал, что это возможно?  
– Конечно. Какой смысл мечтать о несбыточном? Я всегда знал, что попаду сюда. Ну, правда, не думал, что таким способом…  
Адам приподнялся и повернулся лицом к другу, подперев голову локтем.  
– Не жалеешь?..  
– Шутишь что ли! – Томми даже подавился от возмущения. – Как можно жалеть о том, что исполнилась мечта всей жизни, что я знаменит, что могу заниматься любимым делом и получать за это неплохие деньги…  
– А о том, что стал знаменит благодаря поцелую с мужчиной? – в голосе Адама послышались знакомые игривые нотки, и Томми чуть улыбнулся, уже догадавшись, к чему ведет этот разговор.  
– Ну… Ты слишком хорошо целуешься, чтобы жалеть об этом, – протянул блондин, медленно облизнув губы, не сводя с приятеля вызывающего взгляда.  
– Мда..? Серьезно..? – промурлыкал Адам, наклоняясь ближе, и засмеялся, когда Томми не выдержав сам притянул его за затылок для поцелуя.  
Они целовались то нежно, то страстно, перекатываясь по траве, пытаясь прижаться теснее, путались пальцами в волосах друг друга, жарко выдыхали и сдавленно стонали, чувствуя нарастающее возбуждение. Пальцы так и тянулись расстегнуть ширинки на узких джинсах, ощутить горячую плоть в ладони…  
– Поехали домой… – выдохнул Адам в губы Томми, пытаясь отдышаться. – Мама будет волноваться… И вообще… Не хочу тут, еще увидит кто.  
– Ок. Только по дороге заедем в маркет – пиво кончилось и…  
– Презервативы, помню. Все, вперед, – Адам помог другу подняться и отряхнул от травинок, не отказав себе в удовольствии легко шлепнуть по мягкому месту.


End file.
